


Niemals

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Alpträume.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Niemals

Thiel zuckt in Boernes Armen. Er runzelt die Stirn, und seine Augäpfel bewegen sich hektisch hinter den Lidern. Als er leise, unglückliche Geräusche von sich gibt, streichelt Boerne ihm sanft übers Gesicht, legt seine kühlen Finger an die heißen Wangen. „Frank“, flüstert er. 

Thiel schlägt die Augen auf, atmet rasch. In seinen Pupillen spiegelt sich das Licht des Fernsehbildschirms. Er ist bei der Doku über die Azteken irgendwann eingeschlafen. Besser so, das mit den Menschenopfern war ihm ohnehin zu blutig.

„Hast du schlecht geträumt?“, fragt Boerne leise. Thiels Kopf liegt an seiner Brust, und er fühlt ihn nicken. „Hab‘ geträumt, du… gehst weg“, murmelt er. „Für immer.“

Boerne steht auf, zieht Thiel mit sich, ohne die Umarmung zu lösen. „Schschsch. Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen.“

Sie kuscheln sich unter die Decke. Boerne hält Thiel, hält ihn ganz fest, und spürt, wie zwei Herzschläge zu einem werden. Ruhig und stetig. Sicher. Beständig. Er küsst ihn, unglaublich zart. Auf die Stirn, auf die Wangen, auf den Mund. „Ich werde niemals gehen, Frank“, flüstert er.

„Versprochen?“

„Versprochen.“

Und Thiel drückt seine Nase in Boernes Halsbeuge, atmet seinen vertrauten Geruch ein und lässt sich von seinen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen wieder in den Schlaf wiegen.


End file.
